


Ifalna's Daughter

by sanctum_c



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Two drabbles about how Aeris changed when she escaped from Shinra.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first drabble, forgot about it, remembered the original idea and so wrote the second.

Ifalna introduced Aeris as her daughter with her dying breath. And as a daughter was the only way Elmyra could think of her after. Her daughter. The plain uniform Aeris arrived in was replaced with a succession of dresses to Aeris's delight. She was overjoyed when Elmyra said she could grow her hair out; Aeris always had wanted longer hair. Both things expressly forbidden in the lab - a place Aeris never wanted to discuss. Elmyra helped the changes as much as she could, arranging trips to doctors as needed; the transformations helped Aeris be herself and also kept her safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Ifalna introduced Aeris to Elmyra Gainsborough as her daughter. And her daughter was how Elmyra thought of her forever more. An additional complexity on top of gaining a child so abruptly, but Elmyra listened to her ward, took her to the doctors, helped her in every way she could so Aeris could be her daughter. Shinra searched for Ifalna’s son whose name Elmyra never used; Aeris would never respond if Tseng used it and he soon gave up. Shinra never found the son; Ifalna’s daughter roamed right under their noses and happily sold flowers to everyone as a flower girl.


End file.
